1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to substrate supports for use in a plasma processing chamber.
2. Description of the Related Art
Televisions, computer monitors and other flat panel displays (FPDs) are typically fabricated in large area substrate processing chambers. These large area processing chambers are designed to process rectangular shaped substrates in order to maximize the effective use of the substrate. As most FPDs are rectangular in shape, a processing chamber designed to process circular shaped substrates, such as semiconductor wafers, may not be desirable due to the amount of wasted substrate that would need to be removed to form the final shape of the rectangular FPD.
As the large area processing chambers continue to increase in size, fabricating the various chamber components out of a unitary piece become difficult. Thus, some chamber components may comprise multiple pieces. Each piece may expand and contract due to thermal expansion issues. Therefore, the multiple pieces may be spaced slightly apart to create a gap between adjacent pieces. If the pieces are biased, arcing can easily occur within the chamber.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for avoiding arcing in a large area processing chamber where multi-piece components are utilized.